


30 Days of Writing Challenge: Companion

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel wants to bring Santana as her date to a gala - companion, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Writing Challenge: Companion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the summer after season 3, so it is not season 4 canon compliant. Basically, Rachel and Santana moved to New York together and share an apartment. Rachel goes to NYADA, and Santana is studying to become a lawyer at Barnard.

“Hell no, Berry. I’d never live it down” Santana had her arms crossed over her chest.

“ _Please,_ Santana. It really means a lot to me. You wouldn’t have to spend the whole time with me, I promise. I really want to go, but I need someone to accompany me.” Rachel was pouting again and dammit, she wasn’t going to give up on this one.

“A date. You want me to be your date. And I’m the only person you want to go with.”

“Not a date! More like a – a companion-“ Santana cut her off. “That makes me sound like a prostitute.” Rachel ignored her and continued. “And no, for your information. Everyone is either going with someone else already or they’re just busy. It’s really late so you’re kind of my last hope.”

“What would you owe me?”

Rachel sighed. “What do you want? If it’s something crazy, San, I swear-”

“I want the apartment to myself next weekend. I’ve been talking to this girl in Shrader’s class, and her roommate never leaves, so-“

“No  _way!_  I’m not going to stay with Kurt and Blaine again while you spend the whole weekend fucking another girl.” Rachel seemed scandalized.

“Smirking, Santana said, “Then no deal. You skip that fancy ball or whatever.”

Rachel gave her a look. “Do you even know her last name?”

“Nope. Doesn’t matter. You wanna go to this thing or not?”

They bickered for the next few minutes before Rachel admitted defeat. “You have to be on your best behavior while we’re there. That means you don’t disappear on me, you don’t make fun of me, and you don’t flirt with everyone.”

“You just have to take the fun out of everything, don’t you?” Santana complained.

“Please, Santana. One night. I just want one night.” Rachel sounded a bit desperate and Santana visibly softened. “I guess I can for you. I’ll totally be a better date than your douche of an ex-boyfriend.”

“Companion, Santana.”

“Don’t be an idiot. It’s totally a date.”

Rachel just rolled her eyes and started babbling about dresses, but Santana had already stopped listening.

-

“Jesus fuck, Berry, this place is nice as hell. What are we even doing here?” Santana muttered.

“It’s an annual ball that NYADA students are invited to, on the condition that I bring someone with me. It’s practice for after we’re famous. Just – keep it classy, Santana, is you can manage.”

“Oh, don’t even. I’m perfectly capable of exceeding your expectation. It’s not hard, since your opinion of me is so low.” Santana bit out as they got checked in.

“My opinion of you isn’t  _bad_ , Santana. We live together; I wouldn’t live with someone I didn’t like. It’s everyone else here that I’m a little worried about.”

“Pretentious douchebags?” Santana raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know if – well.” They were walking into the grand room and far above them was an ornate ceiling.

“For the sake of argument, I’ll say yes, but just, be civil and stay with me. You’ll probably be a bit bored, but I’m sure you’ve been through worse.”

“Yeah, like every one of your musicals you forced me to go see.”

At the sight of Rachel’s face falling, Santana hastens to add, “only because the guy playing opposite was never as talented as you. Fuck, Rachel, I thought you had confidence,” she playfully gave Rachel a little shove, then had to steady her as she wobbled on her high heels.

“Your opinion means a lot to me, that’s all. You know that. Although you are right. They could never keep up with me vocally and Jeremy was truly an awful dancer,” she smiles.

They made their way around the room, talking and sampling some of the food and wine. It grew dark outside and they were standing on the side chatting with some guy Rachel knew. Santana thought he seemed like an ass, but Rachel wouldn’t leave him.

After ten minutes of the guy – Max? Matt? – Santana had had enough. She interrupted with, “I’m sorry, but we’ve really got to be going.” She took Rachel by the arm and hissed, “Come on”, pulling her away despite her protests.

“Wait, Santana, what was that? I was trying to impress him, and he wasn’t that bad to talk to” she yanked her arm out of Santana’s grasp.

“Don’t be stupid, Rachel, he obviously just wanted to get in your pants. You think he was really listening to a word you said?”

“Oh, because nobody could actually like me, right?” she’s was getting visibly upset, and Santana didn’t like where it was going.

“No, what – ” was all she got out before Rachel stormed away, out a side door they’re not supposed to go through to a garden.

Santana followed her, and she could see Rachel standing facing opposite her, towards the moon, with her arms crossed. They could hear the people and the music inside, though it was muted.

And (oh dammit) Rachel’s shoulders were shaking.

Santana took a few steps forward before saying in a clear voice, “Dance with me.”

Rachel turned toward her, trying to hold in tears and looking confused. “Wh – right now?”

Santana looked down at her feet, then back up. “Yeah. I saw you looking at people dancing earlier, there’s a slow song on, and I need to - yeah. C’mon, it’ll be like a fucking Disney movie, except with an extra vagina.”

She pulled Rachel close to her and after a moment, got her to start dancing.

“I’m sorry for freaking out, it’s just – no, it’s stupid.” Rachel stumbled through her words.

“It’s not stupid. Well, the idea that nobody could like you, is. You can be incredibly self-centered and a real fucking diva. You drive me up a wall half the time. But that’s not what matters. Even your talent doesn’t matter, just for right now. You have this huge fucking heart that you almost never let people see, and I’m so glad that you let me see, because it’s what makes me love you.”

There was a beat, and then Rachel stopped dancing.

“What?” she asked in a small voice and (shit shit oh god) she couldn’t breathe and it felt like her heart was beating out of her chest and Rachel was just staring at her.

She got one breath in before Rachel kissed her and she could taste her moronic cookie dough lipgloss and smell her perfume. Rachel had a hand in her hair and another on her face and Santana could tell that she was standing on her toes to reach her mouth. She was kissing her back and (oh my god she was kissing Rachel Berry) it was sloppy and  _perfect._

But suddenly she could feel cold air on her face and Rachel’s lips were gone. She opened her eyes to find Rachel staring up at her again.

Santana licked her lips and she could see Rachel’s eyes dart down, then back up.

Santana’s head was spinning, all she wanted to do was kiss Rachel until she was breathless but she needs to know if she’s allowed, if that was just an accident.

“Can I kiss you?” and then she felt like an idiot because, was this actually a Disney movie?

She heard Rachel breathe out a “yes” before she was on her again, touching every part of her that she could. Rachel’s tongue was against her lips and then pushing into her mouth and (oh fuck) she let out a small whimper.

It was over to soon and Rachel’s eyes were dark when she met them again.

“I want to go home.” Rachel said softly.

“Wait, why? I thought” but Rachel didn’t let her finish, and she reached out to touch Santana’s arm meaningfully as she repeated, “I want to go  _home,_ Santana.”

“Oh” Santana breathed and then they were leaving too early (but not really caring) and taking a cab back to their apartment.

Santana wasn’t sure what was really happening. She’d blurted out that she loved Rachel, and even she hadn’t seen that coming. But, she realized, it was true. Her heart lurched and she blindly reached for Rachel’s small hand. Rachel caught it with and she was warm. Rachel rubbed her thumb across Santana’s hand and she could breathe again. She closed her eyes and she felt in that moment that she had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still considering writing a sequel to this, so we'll see where that goes.


End file.
